The Hidden Child
by XxBrokenHeartedLoserxX
Summary: Kakashi sees Sakura with a girl he doesn't know. He plans to learn this girl's secrets to know who is so close to his team, on top of a mission from Tsunade. But will things be okay if people find out the secret she helps keep. Will she be able to tell Kakashi what really happened that fateful night. Will things change for the better or worse if she does?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. I do however own my character Kallie though anything about her that may seem similar to either you a friend or a family member to her is purely accidental as she is just a creation from my mind. Now on to the story.

Chapter 1—First Sight.

He's never seen her before. Kakashi sat amazed as a young woman sat talking to Sakura outside the hospital. He had assumed he knew all of his team's friends with all the 'team bonding' he had been forced to endure. She was probably 5'6 with long black hair that flowed till mid waist. She wore a fishnet shirt over the bindings she wore around her chest and long black pants that hugged her legs, next to her was a sweater with some type of insignia that he couldn't make out. Kakashi stared from the roof top as the two girls ate lunch. Sakura ate with chopsticks and the other girl using senbon needles. He was amused to see that she didn't use them like chopstick but rather stabbed the food with them to eat.

'Who is she?' he thought as he jumped from the rooftop to stand in front of them. "Yo" he said handing Sakura the scroll Tsunade wanted delivered over an hour ago.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late I needed this over two hours ago." Sakura yelled her eyebrow twitching.

The girl next to her smiled softly. "Don't worry Sakura-san, I didn't have anything to do today anyways. Tsunade expected him to be late and told me my mission was delayed until tomorrow morning." She put away her food and stood up twirling her into a bun and sliding a senbon into it to hold it as she grabbed the sweater and moved towards the doors.

"Mission?" Kakashi asked confused. "Whose team are you on?" He was sure he knew all the teams around his team's age.

"No one's" she replied evenly "Come on Sakura I need that in place before I leave." She said while walking into the hospital before either could reply.

"No one's team?" Kakashi eyed Sakura waiting for the answers he wanted.

Sakura sighed picking up her lunch and putting it in her bag. "Kakashi-sensei I know you're expecting answers but Kallie is a dear friend of mine not to mention the doctor-patient confidentiality would be broken. So you will have to find answers somewhere else." Sakura picked up her bag and put her vest on. Since becoming a chunin she hadn't been able to spend much time with him training but with Naruto gone she was how he got information on what is going on in the village. She didn't often say no to him so instead of pushing he nodded his head and filed the girls name away to ask Tsunade about after he went to the memorial stone.

"I heard you were late again." Tsunade said staring out the window. Kakashi stood just to the side of the window on the roof reading.

"What was that I droopped off? The girl didn't look to be sick she seemed to need whatever was in that scroll though." Kakashi spoke trying to sound as uninterested as he could, when it was bugging him that Sakura had a friend he didn't know anything about. Mainly concerned that she would cause a problem. Not strong enough. Not smart enough not skilled enough. Not good enough to be near his team. "If you said it was for a mission I would have gotten it there straight away."

Tsunade sighed. "Since when have you ever been on time for a mission?" Folding her arms she gazed into the distance as if she was considering something.

Kakashi stood there for a few moments pretending to read. "You're not going to help me either, are you?" He finally sighed putting away his famous orange book.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tsunade faked an offended face. "Anyways what time did you deliver the scroll?"

"Two hours ago."

"Hmm…. She might need a partner than…." Tsunade turned looking at some scrolls and papers on her desk.

"I'll go." Kakashi said.

"You might have to… The only other option is Ibiki and I need him here." Tsunade waved to Kakashi telling him to come in.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. 'Why would she want Ibiki he didn't like runt missions and there were plenty of chunin in the village. He climbed through the window and shut it as he moved towards the front of the desk.

"Lock the door Kakashi." Tsunade didn't even look up as he did instead she cast a genjutsu around her office to make it so no one could hear anything and to anyone looking in it would appear she was talking to a bunch of children. "This mission is to infiltrate a group of missing-nin who we believe have information on both Itachi and Sasuke. But the dangers of this mission makes it one only anbu can do. If they are alerted to your presence before you want them to know one mistake could cost you your life. Normally I wouldn't worry about sending Kallie but since you delivered the scroll late the seals might not be completely active before you arrive there. I would prefer her to have back up in that case. You still have you old anbu gear right?"

Anbu? Send her? Missing Nin? Seals? Kakashi stared at her confused. "If you require Anbu why not just send me alone?"

Tsunade stared at him and the broke down hysterically laughing as Kakashi's eyebrow started twitching. "You usually aren't this dense Kakashi." She chuckled grabbing a bottle of sake and the paper just under the mission scroll. Sliding him the paper she took a long drink out of the bottle waiting for his reaction.

Kakashi stared at the paper that was truly no help. Half of it was blacked out.

Kallie Last name blacked out.

Kekkei Genkai: Blacked out

Anbu captain at age Blacked out.

Blacked out

Blacked out

Blacked out

Graduated from academy age 7

Teacher's name: blacked out. Parents: blacked out.

Please remember only wait a maximum of 6 months before reapplying the seals.

"Is this a joke hokage-sama?" Kakashi's eyebrow was twitching horribly. 'So much for some answers' "She has to be around the age of Sakura and Naruto." Kakashi put the paper down.

"Honestly I don't know what age she is. I do know that she became Anbu the same day they graduated the academy though. She was one of the third's favorites. As for her history though that has all been blacked out. The only thing I have gathered is despite not having any medical problem without those seals replaced every so many months she attacks anyone near her while screaming in agony. I don't even understand the seals they are from some dead language or something. While I am as curious as you I have to just trust the thirds opinion. Ever question I ask goes unanswered and avoided." Tsunade sighed heavily. "Ibiki knows something but he wouldn't give anything up. Just said if I tried to take her out of Anbu the village would suffer."

Kakashi stared at her. He would trust the third and Ibiki too but he didn't remember the third having a favorite besides Naruto and his grandson. He didn't like that this girl was a mystery to everyone. Sakura knew something but to get information from her he would have to be careful. After all she already seemed to protect her from him.

"So since this is this first time I'm sending someone besides Ibiki with her, this will be a two part mission for you. On top of completing this mission you need to find out more about her. I don't care if it's just her favorite color, any detail will help. Get me everything you can." Tsunade said closing her eyes and dismissing him. Kakashi opened the window and jumped out. He ran across town on the rooftops till he arrived at his apartment.

'This will be an interesting mission.'


	2. Chapter 2

His thoughts proved true as he went to meet her at the gates. She took one look at him before taking off to the Hokage's office he jumped through the window and shut it as the two women seemed to be having a silent war.

Kallie was in a short black skirt her fishnet skirt and bindings like yesterday but today she wore her sweater so he could see the insignia. It was a simple circle with bird wings. On her face was the mask of a cat. He silently laughed his mask was basically the same aside from a chip that was on the forehead.

"I already told you Kallie. Ibiki is going to be out for missions because of the missing-nin who gave us information. He still thinks they are holding back." Tsunade said resting her head in her hands.

"I understand that! I just don't understand who the hell he is!" The other woman said angrily as she played with a strand of hair.

Tsunade shook her head sighing "Look the doors and pull the blinds." Casting a genjutsu so no one could hear them she watching as they both set to the task silently. Kakashi leaned against a wall and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise. "Masks off" Kakashi removed his without complaint still holding his book. Kallie sighed and removed hers. "Kakashi meet Kallie. Kallie meet Kakashi." Then Tsunade turned her head back to the mound of paperwork on her desk.

"You mean Sakura's teacher?" She scoffed at him. "This is my mission Tsunade. There has to be someone else. I refuse to work with a has-been sexist pig."

'Has-been? Sexist? Pig?' Kakashi looked up from his book. "I understand the pig, I get that quite often, but I am not sexist nor am I a has-been. I left anbu because I needed a mental break not because they didn't want me." Kakashi replied coldly. "And I honestly think if more people read these books they would be proven that I am not a pig or a pervert."

"You're a has-been because I don't think you still have what it takes. You're a pig because I have read those books and you're sexist because you flat out ignored Sakura's potential to favor the boys on your team." Kallie dropped her strand of hair and crossed her arms. Raising her eyebrow she challenged him to try saying otherwise.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows is interest as she waited to see how he would defend himself now.

"I didn't favor anyone. Sasuke was a loose cannon I was trying to show him he could get strength here in Konoha so that he wouldn't leave Plus I'm pretty sure we all knew I wasn't going to be the best teacher for her the simple things I could teach her she would get distracted from because of her crush of Sasuke. It was annoying and unprofessional and I didn't wish to die in a simple training exercise because she failed to focus. After he left I would have tried to teach her but by that time she had already asked Tsunade to help her and I thought she would be the best choice so I left her alone." Kakashi looked back at his book. "Any more questions?"

Kallie narrowed her eyes and Tsunade's eyes widened slightly. Neither could argue with what he had just said.

"How do I know I can even trust you?" Kallie bite out after having no comeback.

Kakashi looked at her and sighed. "You trust Sakura right? SO ask her. He pulled his mask back on and put his book away "I'll be at the gate." He unlocked the door and walked out.

… … ….

Kallie appeared next to him about an hour and a half later. She handed him a mouse mask. "We can't both be Cat-san." Was her only she nodded at him to follow taking off in the trees. Kakashi changed masks sighing quietly. He saw her look over to make sure that he had changed masks and he swore he heard her giggle. He understood why though. He was her senior in age but in rank and on this mission she was the boss and the mouse mask symbolized that.

As they traveled slowly Kallie thought of her talk with Sakura.

She had appeared behind her in full anbu gear. Sakura smiled slowly as she felt the chakra. "It's custom to come in after missions not before Anbu-san."

"I have questions." Kallie said pointing to the room across the hall. It was a room for this very purpose so an anbu identity didn't get leaked. Sound proof and no way to look inside.

Sakura opened the door to the room and gestured her inside. Locking the door she questioned. "What's wrong Kallie?"

"People would kill you if they knew you know my mask." She sighed taking it off.

"Yes but I'm sure we have been past that worry for a long time now. So why are you really here?" Sakura sat on the bed.

"Your teacher, Kakashi, is he trustworthy?"

"Yes but his loyalty is to Konoha first."

"Good that's what I wanted to hear." Kallie sighed "He is my partner on this mission. I might have thrown a small fit about it though. I can't let people know the truth till the plan is complete."

Sakura looked over at her friend, sighing at the conflicting emotions on her face she said "All the seals are in place. He won't find out anything. But even if a seal falls off we can just cut it out of his memory with a seal. Though he might forget the whole mission."

"That doesn't always seem to work though" Kallie said eyeing the pink haired girl who destroyed the seal she had put on her in a matter of minutes. Luckily in between punches Kallie explained what was going on and gained a friend in her lone war. "He does have the sharingan right?"

"Yeah but it's not as strong as a Uchiha's would be" Sakura ran her hand threw her hair pulling off her headband. Staring at the leaf village symbol. "Kallie anyone who is a true leaf shinobi would understand why your secret needs to be one. He wouldn't tell if he knew everything because he doesn't want this village hurt."

Kallie nodded silently thinking about it all. Sighing she finally asked. "Do you still have my mouse mask?"

Sakura nodded pulling out a mask from her backpack. "Why?"

"Cause I refuse to call him Cat-san. I'll get confused." Kallie put on her cat mask holding the other in her hands. "See ya later."

…..

Kallie chuckled looking at him. She turned away as he looked over hearing her. "Mouse-san." She said while jumping. "We will stop in the clearing about a mile up to discuss plans."

"Hn" He replied 'she must come this way a lot if she knows there is a clearing.' They had only been traveling for three hours. They didn't need to stop yet or well at least she didn't. Kakashi was noticing that he did. Kakashi had gotten used to a lot of stops between Naruto and Sasuke's fighting. Sakura before she learned chakra control. Even without him it was always something without a need to rush. Then after they had all left and got different teachers he had a lot of escort missions. Tsunade had said he wasn't acting like a teacher should after Sasuke left.

Kallie landed in the clearing first and began laughing. Kakashi landed next to her and saw Ibiki standing in the middle of the field.

"Tsunade wouldn't tell me who she partnered you with. He said as if it explained everything. "Mouse was a good choice. But you need to understand if she gets hurt Ill force out every detail for the last five missions you have had. Mouse-san, is that clear?"

Kakashi nodded and Ibiki took off.

Kallie laughed at the look of Kakashi's face. "Don't give detailed mission reports huh? Don't worry he is like a dog his bark is worse than his bite."

"I've been on the other side of his bite once and I'm telling you its worse." Kakashi said. He watched her shrug it off and then he pulled out his book pretending to read as he tried to figure out what just happened. She doesn't have any fear of Ibiki which most people did. She must have never suffered his wrath. But most of all why did he come here? "Why is he so protective of you?" Crap he got caught up in his questions and that one had been out loud.

She stiffened. "This isn't some twisted bonding experience. Now let's get to work. Since there are two of us we have a few good options on how to proceed. I have no clue on your strengths and weaknesses though so we will have to fight to get used to each other but I am requesting that you don't use your sharingan. I already know what that can do." She stood up.

"You have worked with it before then?" Kakashi eyed her. "Not with Sasuke though but the massacre was six and a half years ago."

"Congratulations you have found out I'm at least older than 6. She stated rolling her eyes. Then disappeared.

"Let the fight begin" rang in Kakashi's ears. Where would she go? Five shuriken flew from different areas and Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He dodged quite gracefully. Landing a few feet away he realized she was behind him. Pulling out a kunai he tried to hit her but she blocked with her own.

"You are quite aware of your surroundings." She stated as her body slowly began to turn into a swirl of red rose petals. Kakashi cursed as he realized he was in a genjutsu He lifted his headband and tried to use his sharingan to find a weak point to break it. "You don't listen well. I asked you not to use that. It won't help you anyways. I created this with the ability to hold an Uchiha in it so you won't find a weak point." Kallie sighed. She already had a good idea on his fighting style and knew how she would proceed with this mission. She didn't need to continue but she didn't want to stop just yet. She had also hoped he wouldn't use his sharingan though but it wouldn't matter he wouldn't find out her secret while in this world and if he magically did she would just call the fight to stop it.

Kakashi froze no weak point meant that only a surge of chakra could break it but he had already tried that and he was still in it. 'Why would she have needed to trap a Uchiha?' flawless work he doubted she could have done it without help from a Uchiha.

As if reading his thoughts she said "I created it because I felt like it. Sadly one Uchiha knows how to break through it." She appeared in front of him and he quickly dodged her punch only to find another her right behind him. She succeeded at cutting him with a katana before he moved. He charged her then activating his chidori. She wanted to see his strengths so he would show her them. As he hit her with it her arm grabbed his. "Enough!" she said and allowed the jutsu to fall.

Kakashi noticed a second to late that he was still moving with his chidori but she side stepped it just in time before falling to her knees a few feet away with a sound of pain. "You're not bad for a has-been" she grunted out and then let out another sound of pain. "Damn-it" he heard her whisper.

One of her seals was just a hairline off. It would take a bit to fix it as long as he didn't get to close it would be fine. But then she heard him. "If you're injured we should go back to Konoha and we will complete the mission after." He tilted his head looking at her.

Covering her face with one hand she screamed at him. "Get the hell away from me!" He reached out to touch her and see if she was okay, but she flinched. Before knew it the hand not covering her face drew back and punched him with force that would have made Tsunade proud.

'Turns out the whole starts a war with the person closest to her wasn't being too dramatic huh?' Kakashi thought as the world went black.


End file.
